


Reyux Kinktober 2019

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABDL, ASMR in BDSM?, Adult Breastfeeding, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Begging, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breast Worship, Breeding, Chastity Device, Cheating, Class Differences, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Ear Whispers, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Formalwear, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Impact Play, Inexperienced Rey Experienced Hux, It's spooky time mates, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Laughter, Leather Kink, Licking, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Marking, Masturbation in Shower, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Mommy Kink, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Control, Pack Hierarchy, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Reyux, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Tickling, Top Rey (Star Wars), True Love, Trust, Uniform Kink, Wedding Night, Weddings, What Was I Thinking?, author likes memes, hux is a nice guy, mdlb, space weed, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She is not afraid of him and she will prove it.My submission for Kinktober 2019 prompts





	1. 1. Hate Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first work ever posted on AO3. It will contain 31 (at least I hope so) different one shots or ficlets. Main theme ladies and gentlemen - REYUX. Since my favorite redhead was treated badly in newest teasers I decided that he needs some happiness too cause everybody deserves something good in our lives, right? Anyway READ THE TAGS!! They are for something. If this work/chapter doesn't fit your taste, please do not read it.  
Of course, Domhnall and Daisy, I'm so sorry!

So there she was. Imprisoned in a cold cell, betrayed by her friends and feeling nothing but a dull pain in her ribcage - figuratively and literally. She suspects she could hurt herself during desperate escape from burning ship. Rey of Jakku was alone again.

She doesn't even cry, she must save some water since she refused to eat her meals. If they even call this „meals”. Proteins and vitamins might taste like real food but it still feels like it's not enough. Some anonymous guards found it out and added caf portions to her portions in order to keep her vital. Rey got used to long starving periods in her life, but her body was taught to eat regular full meals during her time with Resistance. She gained weight, became stronger and healthier which also meant hunger became her worst enemy. It’s been long since she heard her stomach ramble. Now it’s only pain, sleep and boredom. 

Somebody must've reported this issue to General Hux, because after few standard days he paid her a visit. Well exactly he was now Grand Marshal Hux, self-proclaimed Supreme Leader of First Order who additionally wished to be called Emperor. For Rey the redhead bastard was no one. It was one of the reasons why didn't she greet him.

„Leave us.” Hux ordered to guards.  
„Sir, with the highest respect, we must…” The guardian was cut off by sharp movement of redhead’s hand.  
„I gave you an order, didn't I? Get out of here and don't come back until I make an explicit request!”  
„Sir yes, sir.” This time soldier answered without hesitation. The whole platoon guarding Rey’s cell in shifts abandoned the block. 

Hux is not an idiot, though some individuals still tends to think different. Yes, he was aware of risk, that’s why he always carries his monomolecular blade with him. He knows standard self-defense techniques but he had also mastered something extra. Martial arts are not alien to him, he knows the placement of vagus nerve in nearly 200 humanoid races bodies. So yes, he would definitely save himself if Rey tried to attack him hypothetically. Another story is that his only weakness are Force users. 

„And what is it? A hunger strike?” Grand Marshal let go of his formal tone and let himself for a smug smile. He doesn't feel threatened by Rey’s actions.  
„Hey!” He tries again. „Answers me when I'm talking to you!” Rey still lies on her pallet facing the wall. But fulfills redhead’s request.  
„Go away.”  
„Well, I'm patient person. I could wait here to the end of time until you tell me why are you starving yourself.”  
„Why would you even care?” Now Rey was really curious. Hux chuckles.  
„You probably didn't know it but all Resistance members are claimed as terrorists and found guilty of many war crimes. We formed a new Parliament.” Part of this was true - in fact all politicians were actually puppets in Grand Marshal’s hands.

„Those who survived a war might hide along the whole Galaxy. We believe you could help us find them, therefore we must keep you alive and healthy.” Rey finally stood up and sighed.  
„I will ally with anybody. I don't want to, THEREFORE I won’t help First Order nor Resistance.” She said with mocking tone, her voice died in her gutter when she wanted to add something else so overwhelmed by emotions.  
„I do not marvel. After what they’ve done you must feel betrayed.”

This was true and the worst part of it was that Hux knew it. Rey wanted to shout and tell him to get out because she couldn't stand it. But Hux continued.

„You know… frankly I feel sorry for you. You were just a normal girl living her miserable life on Jakku who was then amused by their propaganda and involved into this senseless war. It wasn't even your business, you just wanted to find your family. I think if we had found you before them, you would fight equally on our side.”  
Rey never thought about it like that. Was it so important right then? Discussion with Hux would be pointless.  
„The war is over now and still nobody attempts to help you. Because you didn't agree with the leadership. They used you as bait hoping you would sacrifice yourself.”  
This was all true, Hux overseen their tactics, that's why had been promoted back as the leader of First Order fleet. Tears started to roll down Rey’s face. If Leia had been there she would've known what to do. But after her death the Resistance is led by Ozeah Brocky, a man as equally ruthless as Hux himself. 

„We need you Rey.” For the first time she heard him calling her by her name. „And if it was just my personal decision I would snap your neck right here and now.”  
„Then do it! Hurt me!” Rey knew Hux was in charge here. But she wouldn't let him win.  
„You don't keep me alive because you need me. You don't want to kill me because you are a coward.” She said with the most deadly she could find. Anger started to rise in his heart and Rey knew she hit him on his weak point.

„Don't you ever call me a coward!” He shouted back and came closer. He wanted to kill her so much.  
„Come on, do it” Damned whore can read in minds. „I know you want it.”  
„You want me to hurt you? Then I will hurt you.” True to his word Hux pushed Rey roughly on her pallet and and she squealed in surprise. He dropped his greatcoat a floor while imprisoning her with his body so she couldn't move.  
„You better start begging for mercy!” His threat was followed by a rough grip on her neck, not enough to make her pass out, but enough to be uncomfortable.  
„Make… me…” She breathed.

Then his expression changed. Hux couldn't resist the thought how beautiful she looked like that.  
Really? Now?  
Rey felt it and started to grind on his growing erection surpassingly finding herself aroused. She made use of temporary lesser grip on her neck to tease him.  
„Your gloves feel so good…”  
„I hate you!” He screamed both angry and embarrassed. But damn if he didn't want to miss such opportunity.

He dropped her pants to her knees and started stroking her folds with a gloved finger. When he reached her clit she moaned loudly. The pleasure didn't last long because he abandoned her private parts and shoved finger covered in her juices down her throat.  
„Lick it bitch, see how wet you can become for you mortal enemy.” He added the second finger and she swallowed them with humming noise. Hux couldn't believe how turned on he was. 

He entered her ignoring her scream and muffled his own moans by biting her shoulder.  
„Is that all you can give me? Perverted coward weasel!” She was definitely doing this on a purpose! He groaned and pushed his whole length setting a punishing pace.  
„You’re a scam, such pain in ass. No matter how har I try to ignore you, there always be resistance.”  
Rey cried both from pain and pleasure but also hard insults. Couldn’t he just die and leave Galaxy in piece?  
„I might be a scam but I also feel good, huh?” 

His already red face became purple when she licked a soft spot behind his ear. Rey raked his neck and scalp like she wanted to be his cause of death. His movements became erratic, so close to the top. Hux was torn between letting her cum first and torturing her with orgasm denial. He was so lost in feelings and her channel milking him that he didn’t see Rey rubbing her clit for getting off.  
„Fuck!” He screamed as her walls clenched causing him to ejaculate, trying to ignore her pretty whimpers. 

He stood inside of her for just a few moments to make sure his cock softens. Rey’s mouth was dry as the sand. If he was her lover maybe she could kiss him.  
„Give me some water and go back to your soldiers, mister Dickhead.”  
Hux didn't answer. He put his pants and greatcoat back, then handled her not only water, but also her meals and caf.  
„You’re skinny and weak, eat or you won't make it to the next morning.” He left her with those words. When guards came back on their place she’s been devouring the food she avoided. Hux must have been very convincing with his methods.


	2. 2. Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical AU and very dirty dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for delay, I had hard day at uni. Forgive me?

He is definitely going mad if he doesn't marry her. First time young lord Hux saw his new housemaid, she used to seem ordinary for him. But the more he saw her the more he wanted her. But Armitage Hux, son of sir Brendol Hux, is of course a gentleman and in order to get the girl seduced he had to gain her trust first. 

He spoke to her like she was one of his friends or relatives. Her first name was Rey, just Rey to be honest. She was an orphan and had never meet her parents. She liked many not ladylike activities like crafting or constructing some simple machines. Sometimes Rey daydreamed about someone who would change her monotonous life, maybe not love, but she wouldn't complain. She also believes that way to one’s heart always leads through their stomach. As someone who survived years in famine she never complains about the food and eats a lot, more than all members of Hux family together. And she talks a lot.

Armitage has always found it cute, he didn't even noticed when he started to fall in love. One day someone gave him a copy of short book called „Communist Manifesto”. He agreed with its author in nearly every point. Now when he tells this story he always emphasizes how important it was as a turning point in his relationship with Rey. When he closed that small red book he understood it’s now or never. He rushed to kitchen hoping that his little girl is still there, not caring if someone sees them. He confessed his feelings for Rey and they ended up in his bedroom soon after that. 

In this moment he decided. „I don't care about social norms, I have had enough of them”. Their romance was evident and many aristocrats knew about it. Only Hux senior didn't really believed in that, he never believed in gossips. For the happy couple there is no such thing as misalliance now. We are all equal, aren't we?

They’ve been meeting everywhere they desired but one day Rey gave lord Hux unusual offer. He was really surprised when he saw already set table in their dining room. There were some mysterious fruits from colonies, baked vegetables, fresh bread, fine French wine and even huge stuffed turkey. Hux family has never had such huge set of dishes, even on Christmas Holidays.   
„Through the stomach into the heart?” He asked her. Rey just smiled mysteriously.  
„Come and see it yourself, love.” Armitage didn't have to be encouraged twice.

He didn't even remember when he started to lay half-naked on enormous table. Was it really important back then, when he felt so good? The idea of Rey being in charge and caressing his chest by smearing pomegranate seeds there was oddly satisfying.   
„Shhh don't move my lord, I’ll take care of you. Hungry?” He never had an opportunity to answer because his sweet little minx already put a few cherries dipped in sugar into his mouth. He started to chew looking at his love with full adoration. Some syrup had escaped so Rey lost no time licking and kissing it from his lips. And then she did the most exciting things that human being could ever imagine. Rey extended her arm and grabbed a teacupful of sweet cream. Then poured some onto his nipples. Hux sucked a sharp breath at the sudden sensation. She started to grab pomegranate seeds using her tongue, paying extra attention to the nipples and navel. Mixed sensations of her warm tongue and cold fingers were almost unbearable.

Armitage raised his head only to notice that Rey worn no undergarments and her own nipples were visible through the brief dress. Her inner thighs were glistening.  
„I see you dropped some juice onto your legs.” He said in seductive way. „Come closer and let me clean you.”  
Rey was speechless but obeyed. She knew right now Armitage could give her nothing but pleasure. And oh, what pleasure it was!

He started licking her inner thighs were the feminine juice were most visible. With knees on the opposite sides of his head she felt almost humiliated until she realized how good it felt. Hux moved his tongue further into the source of this essence. For him it tasted like Béchamel or maybe his mind was already so dirty. De Sade could have been his pupil! His licks on Rey’s core drawn more and more moans from her. Especially one part of her cunt demanded attention so she started to grind it on his amazing tongue. Armitage quickly got the point and started to stimulate this little pearl of pleasure until her legs were quivering. Her moans and whispers became uncontrollable and she started to call his name like a prayer.

As Rey came down of her high he took a strawberry and coated it with her juices ever so gentle not minding some of it was already placed on his chin.  
„I prefer this even more than chocolate.” He murmured and consumed a red fruit. He thought that he must be now very creative if he wats to do something better during his proposal. He must marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I don't wish to abandon this so stay tuned for more kinky Reyux😘  
It's getting reeeeaaaly hot despite freezing af October, personally I cannot wait!


	3. 3. Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one with alternative model! Rey and our two boys

„Where the bloody hell is Ben?” Rey thought at loud. He should have been at her apartment around 2 PM but. Maybe he's stuck in a traffic jam or his Canon needed to be repaired again. As a photographer he really should be more careful about his gear. Or what if him and Armitage met and now they're having a fight in the middle of street. At this point Rey started considering moving out far away.

Armitage was her boyfriend - good boy type whom she turned wrong she could guess. He might look innocent but in her bedroom he would turn into pure dominant. He was really putting an effort into this relationship but no matter how he bothered he couldn't fulfill all Rey’s needs. So here comes Ben Solo - rebellious, open-minded, an artist, extremely good in bed. Also her photographer and someone she had much in common. A friend with benefits. Her second Dom. 

She just loved it when he was spanking, whipping or calling her humiliating names after nude session. Rey was sure there are many other options to relax but she was very picky. One day he even made her a few photos of her tied up with red marks on her hands and makeup ruined.   
„I might be a slut for you babe, but please don't publish them?”  
„Whooa I didn't expect that from you.”  
„Just don’t.” Rey had to make him get the point but not to be suspicious. Yes, Ben and Armie didn't know about each other.

„Why don't you just brake up with Hux. You’ll be happier with Ben girl I know it.”   
Her workmate Tallie often asked her this during their coffees and cigarettes breaks. Well… here’s the trick. Ben could be more satisfying lover but to be honest he was rather predictable. Armitage was more creative and authoritative, while Ben often has been forgetting who should be in charge during BDSM. Even Rey had some barriers. And Armitage would rather die than violate them. 

Every time Rey and him met, Armie always had something prepared, no matter if it was place of the date or punishment way. He’d loved to talk with her about her tattoos, maybe one day she would convince him to make one for himself.   
„I just hope my dad will never find out…”  
„Oh fuck you dad, he’s not here and you’re an adult, don't you?”  
„You’re right sweetheart.”  
He was so cute with his sweethearts and forehead kisses.

That didn't change many facts. Armie probably wouldn't understand her at all. Maybe she was too mysterious?

Anyway he will be there in 5 minutes. Rey only hoped that Ben wouldn't storm inside and greet her like „Wazzup princess, Master’s here!” while Hux calls her a good girl and enjoy great blowjob.


	4. 4. Impact Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I couldn't find a [childish] equivalent for the word 'pectorals', so they're called 'Boobies'. Hux is straight cis male here.
> 
> Also there is Mommy Dom/Little Boy dynamic in this chapter, which means it's not underage. But if you don't like it or it triggers you, don't read it!

It's Monday afternoon, his head is throbbing. If he doesn't have a cup of espresso right now, he’s gonna fall asleep in bus. Or even worse, he would oversleep Rey’s arrival. Well… everybody calls her Rey, but for Armitage she is his Mommy. After such a long day in First Order Inc. all he needs are comforting words, hugs and kisses all over his face. Maybe if he behaves Mommy will feed him with her sweet milk or something even more sweet…

Ahhh… just thinking about those things made him cross his legs to hide his twitching member. Mommy, how he missed her. She went on a trip with her roommates about 10 days ago and told him not to touch himself under any circumstances. „I’m the only one who can make you cum, sweetie” - she had told him before leaving. Of course, Hux knew that. He also knew sooner or later he would fail to fight the temptation. And he did, just after he reached his flat Armitage couldn't take it anymore. Starved for Mommy’s touch, Mommy's firm hand on him… also little punishment at the beginning of the week never killed nobody. As long as he knew. 

After cleaning himself from his own seed he sat on the floor and started to think. He wants to smoke just one ciggie before Mommy comes, but he’s gotta mask it. Mommy will be disappointed that he is such a bad boy. No, he thought, no cigarettes without Mommy's permission. Enough doing nothing, let's prepare his space. He changed from his uniform and put Avengers themed t-shirt. His 5 year old version wanted to be like Tony Stark. Especially now, he though with a smirk while putting on some yoga pants. Next he checked if everything's on right place, if he has his room cleaned, toys charged etc. etc… Or if he has some baby food in fridge, so Mommy doesn't have to leave him and rush to the closest grocery. Always controlling, it haunts him. Just fuckin leave it to Mommy goddamnit!

And then the doors are open.  
„Honey I'm home”  
Hux thrown himself on the bed pretending that he's sleeping. He couldn't decide between staying where he was and helping his Mommy with her luggage. Luckily Finn was faster, Armie would rather die than show himself in this moment. And don't forget about his outfit. Hux prefers to keep his kink only to Mommy and himself, he doesn't wanna think about what would happen if somebody found out the true nature of his relationship with Rey. Not everyone actually likes him so… he just stood where he was. 

A couple of minutes have had passed when Mommy finally entered their playroom. Armitage felt a spike of jealousy on his heart - this definitely deserves some bratty behavior. But before he even started to think about it he felt a soft touch on his forearm.   
„Wake up, my baby boy.” She said with a voice full of adoration and then kissed his ear which made him chuckle a little.  
„I know you're not sleeping, come on now I wanna see your pretty face.”

He looked at her in the way only freshly awake boy could do. She was so beautiful, her smile showing all shining white teeth and lips decorated with pastel pink lipgloss, made only to caress his skin and tell him how good he was.   
„Mommy…” he whimpered and she laid next to him while petting his cheek.  
„Yes it’s me. Did you miss me sweetie? Because Mommy missed you so so much.”  
He nodded yes and bit his bottom lip which meant he was torn between staying in bed with Mommy and wanting to play with her. So good Mommy has always decided for him.

„Now up we go. Little Prince must go potty or we will have an accident.”  
„Mommy no I did potty!” He answered with a pout.  
„Don't be a bad boy.” Now her tone became more serious. „Do what I tell or Mommy will make you wear a pamper.”  
Armie didn't really feel the need but it's still better than wearing a pamper all the day, he hated it!

„See my baby? It wasn't that bad.” Mommy kissed his favorite spot and helped him wash his hands with Spiderman-themed soap she bought especially for him.   
„Now tell me, was my big boy good when Mommy was away?” She asked with playful grin. Armitage blushed, he was lying almost all time in his work but never to Mommy.  
„Baby?” Uh-oh, Mommy starts to suspects.  
„Mommy I… I was a bad boy.” He looked down but she tilted his chin back so he was facing her eyes. „I touched myself… to… today. Bu… But only once Mommy don't be mad please I’ll…”  
„Shhhh” She closed his lips by putting her finger on them. „Baby do you know what's the punishment for touching yourself without Mommy’s permission?”  
He gulped. „Spankies?”  
„That’s right. Come here.” She patted her lap and sat on armchair. „And take off your pants along with panties.”

He obeyed and laid across her legs.  
„You did it only once, so Mommy won't use a paddle but still you need to be punished. You won't count, I will give you as much spankies as I want. Do you remember your safe word?”  
Hux nodded and no sooner did he felt the first strike. It wasn't that hard be he knew Mommy is just warming up. Next one hit his other buttock, harder this time.   
„Don't move baby.” She warned him. Hux was sure she left a hand mark there. She gave him countless hits, every one preluded by soft rubbing to warm up his flesh. He tried to stay strong, but tears started to fall down his face. 

„Baby, it hurts me more than you. You are so strong, just a few more.” And Mommy was true to her words. After the deed was finished she was rubbing comforting circles along his bum, then she put some baby oil on his red, hot skin. Hux felt his cock twitching again and so did Mommy.

„Not now baby, you have to rest.” She told with a smile. „But you took your punishment so well that we can do many other adult things.”  
She kissed the tears from his cheeks and kept going lower to his throat then but her hand under his t-shirt. Then teased one nipple.  
„Mommy… ah” his moan turned into cutest moan she heard this week  
„But… ahhn… my boobies awe not like yows. They're no milky and yows are big and fine.”

He rested his head between her tits and licked the part that was visible from her clothes.  
„So what my baby boy? Every boobie is fine.” She punctured the last word by caressing both of his nipples. „They all deserve love. And Mommy loves you and your bobbies. But you the most.”  
She kissed him and Hux realized it's their first real kiss since she left, so he deepened it and caressed her tongue with his own. 

They’ve been kissing for like few minutes until they both broke with sensual sound and gasping for the air.   
„I love you too Mommy.” He said finally and smiled innocently.  
„Can you play Lego bricks with me?”  
„Oh you don't even know how Mommy missed playing Lego with my baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux having a mommy kink is a real thing for me, don't kinkshame me xD

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy I did it! We actually did it! Thanks for reading!  
English is not my mother language so it's not perfect. Feel free to comment, giving me opinions and correcting my mistakes. I know I messed tenses, but I didn't want to fix it cause with ADD everything is difficult. It was tiring but maybe it wasn't that bad 🙄


End file.
